


The Truth Of His Glitter

by WhatSorceressIsThis



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Glitter, I Was Young And Stupid, Mischief, Retail Sucks, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSorceressIsThis/pseuds/WhatSorceressIsThis
Summary: What no one knew was that the Goblin King was not naturally glittery.





	The Truth Of His Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioactivesaltghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/gifts).



> I have no excuses for this. I was young, stupid and dared to write this back in 2011. Mild editing was done, though unbeta'd, and now I subject you to it. Let me know what you think, good or bad. Honestly, I know it's crap. It was fun, though. 
> 
> I'd like to thank (read: blame in a friendly way) @radioactivesaltghoul who inspired me to get off my ass, write stuff and share it.

What no one knew was how the Goblin King obtained his glitter. Some said that it materialized when he would. Most people would agree with that idea; they knew he could be an arrogant prick sometimes. Others theorized that he was made of glitter.  
Yet the truth was far more embarrassing.  
___  
Sarah inwardly groaned at the irritating customer in front of her. He kept prattling on about random paints that she knew they didn’t have, but he wouldn’t shut up long enough for her to tell him as much. It seemed to her that he was just trying to sound impressive and expensive.  
Trapped between the droning of the man’s voice and her inner musings (read: ranting and raving), she failed to notice a rather familiar figure striding purposefully into the store.  
____  
Jareth absolutely loathed being what others expected of him. He chafed at the metaphorical collar around his neck. He trudged into Michaels and glowered at anyone who tried to make eye contact.  
He was incognito in his t-shirt and criminally tight blue jeans; his hair tied up and tamed. The old women (and men) that teetered around in the store nearly had their hearts stop as the blood rushed to their weathered faces when they looked upon him. They wished for their youth to use as they would...a lot.  
The Goblin King made his way to Aisle 6 and perused through the different kinds of glitter. Within a few minutes a young woman approached him. She was quite short and slim with long honey russet hair and freckles on pale skin. What caught his attention, however, was the distinct scent of Fae that clung to her essence like an everlasting perfume.  
"Is there something I can assist you with, sir?" her voice was like silver bells; a knowing look in her green eyes.  
Jareth surmised that she was aware he was otherworldly and might have been to his realm before. He regarded her with his piercing eyes and bit back a retort. He had to keep up appearances.  
"I'm sure I can manage on my own, miss," he answered calmly, yet he couldn’t quite shake the imperious tone.  
Jareth could tell she was hiding a grin as she responded, "I'm sure you could, but why just manage when you can get in and out with ease and less embarrassment, Your Nibs?" her tone was drenched in mischief.  
The Goblin King kept the indignant shock out of his face with a schooled expression of authority, 'You know me, mortal?"  
"It is quite obvious," she added, "And you're half right."  
He stared at her pointedly until she elucidated, "My mother is Fae and I visit the Underground every Solstice and Equinox. Now back to the task at hand, Your Royalness. What are you looking for in your glitter?"  
Suppressing a growl, he answered, "My goblins require mass amounts of it and other 'Shiny Messy Stuff'," his voice dripping with distaste.  
"And you're giving it to them?" she asked incredulously.  
"It is part of the contract agreement enslaving them to me," he allowed himself to pout, just a little, "As is having to get it from the Aboveground."  
"So that is how you manage to be so glitterful," the half-ling girl giggled behind a hand and pointed to the entire aisle, "They would be ecstatic for this entire aisle. We also have glow-sticks on the ends a buck a piece."  
"I suppose I'll take it then," he grudgingly snapped his fingers, several carts appearing, "What is your name?"  
"Maeve," she mockingly bowed and started piling all the glitter along with other bright colorful items.  
She wiped her brow after she managed to fill all 13 carts with Shiny Messy Stuff. Jareth had to admit he was impressed at her ability to pack things in.  
"I am Tetris Master," she said, as if she heard his thoughts.  
"Tetris?" What the chicken is that? he thought.  
"I'll show it to you sometime," she responded as she pushed the carts one by one to one of the registers.  
Jareth, slightly flustered, did his best arrogant strut to the front and nearly swallowed his own tongue as he saw the cashier.  
"Sarah?" he sputtered.  
Sarah looked at her old nemesis in astonishment, "Goblin King?"  
Maeve just grinned wickedly and skipped along to her department. She loved being a little Robin Goodfellow sometimes.  
This was not Jareth's day. It was not Sarah's day. Both groaned as they looked at the carts.  
"Well you had best ring up my items," he said in a superior manner.  
Sarah nearly cried as she prepared her scanner. It would take hours upon hours to do it. Yet now she knew why the Underground was so glittery and grinned a little. 

Blackmail is a sweet, sweet thing.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it.  
> Pure fluffy crap.   
> I am still trying to get the formatting down, so forgive me if it looks odd.


End file.
